Without Word
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau seorang Trafalgar Law mengutarakan perasaannya pada si Cool Nico Robin?   Dan apa jadinya kalau Zoro juga ingin menembak Robin? Check this Out!  Don't Forget to REVIEW  Ada unsur ZoPe  Zoro-Perona  juga
1. I am Fallin' On You

Setelah Trafalgar Law dan krunya membantu Luffy dari terkaman Akainu pada saat Perang Marine Ford,mereka pun kini menjalin persahabatan dengan kru Straw Hat Pirates. Dan untuk merayakan telah berkumpulnya kembali Luffy dengan ke-8 nakamanya serta mengenang kematian Ace yang ke-2 tahunnya, Heart Pirates (Kru T. Law) dan Straw Hat Pirates(Kru Luffy) pun mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di Amazon Lily.

Tampak semua orang begitu menikmati pesta itu. Terlebih Luffy, Sanji, Chopper dan Usopp. Seperti biasa, Usopp akan menjadi artisnya pada malam itu, ia berdiri di Tempat yang sangat tinggi dengan sebuah toa di tangannya dan mulai menyanyi-nyayi geje di sana. Brook yang pandai memainkan semua jenis alat music, lebih memilih memainkan biola malam itu, ia berdiri di samping Usopp dan mulai mengiringi setiap kata dari mulut karibnya itu. Sedangkan Luffy, tentu saja ia melahap segala jenis makanan yang tersedia di meja hidangan yang super jumbo. Tak kalah, Zoro ikut nimbrung untuk adu minum arak terbanyak dengan Jimbei dan Ivankov. Nami dan Chopper sibuk menari bersama dengan Panda nakamanya Law (Lupa namanya). Franky sibuk memamerkan tubuhnya yang keren dan cyborg itu pada wanita-wanita penghuni Amazon Lily, dan itu sangat menghibur sekali. Para wanita yang belum pernah melihat mesin-mesin canggih yang ada di tubuh Franky bertepuk tangan meriah setiap aksi-aksi Franky. Namun, disaat semuanya sedang berbahagia, Sanji malahan sibuk melarikan diri dari nenek Nyon. Ya.. sejak kejadian tadi siang dimana Sanji menyelamatkan nenek Nyon dari debu, kini nenek Nyon jadi gila Sanji seperti Hancock menggilai Luffy.

" TOLOONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! " Teriak Sanji kelabutan dengan kaki seperti badai menjauhkan diri dari nenek Nyon

" TUNGGGGGGUUUUUUUU SAAAYAAAAAANGGGGGGGG! " Nenek Nyon tiada henti mengejar Sanji.

" Fufufufu… " Robin yang melihat kejadian saat itu tersenyum geli.

" Kenapa kau tidak ikut berpesta? "

Robin tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba seorang pria duduk di sampingnya.

" Kau? "

" Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu siapa aku! Aku kan sudah menolong kaptenmu! " Jawab Law santai sembari menatap lautan yang terbentang luas di depannya.

Robin tersenyum, iapun ikut menatap lautan di depannya,

" Trafalgar Law, bukan? Untuk apa kau di sini? " Tanya Robin dengan gaya coolnya

" Tentu saja untuk menghibur diri! "

" Dengan menatap lautan seperti ini? "

" Tentu saja! Aku sangat menyukai lautan! Karena itulah aku menjadi Bajak Laut! "

" Fufufu… jangan bilang kau tidak berniat mencari One Piece! "

Law terdiam, lalu ia menatap Robin dengan mata sendu.

" Sepertinya untuk saat ini One Piece tidak begitu penting bagiku! "

Robin terbelalak shock, ia menoleh pada Law, dan mata mereka pun bertemu.

"…."

"…."

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Robin kaget

" Akh~ sepertinya kau tidak usah tahu! " Jawab Law santai sembari menaruh ke-2 tangannya ke belakang kepalanya dan merebahkan diri di rumput nan lembut itu. Robin menatap Law heran,

" Jangan bilang selama ini kau menjadi Pirates hanya untuk berlayar tanpa tujuan saja! " Ucap Robin mengambil keputusan

" Hei.. aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu! "

" Lalu? "

" Huah… baiklah… Sepertinya kau begitu ingin tahu! " Ujar Law sembari kembali bangkit duduk di sebelah Robin. Robin menatap Law menunggu jawaban,

Sedangkan Law balas menatap Robin dengan dalam, cukup lama mereka bertatapan, sampai saat itu wajah Law dengan sigat mendekati wajah Robin dan terjadilah sebuah kecupan manis di antara ke-2nya.

Chu~

Robin terbelalak shock, ia menyentuh bibirnya pelan,

" Kau…? "

" Hmm... aku menyukaimu! " Jawab Law tersenyum

" Tidak mungkin! " Desis Robin

" Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perasaanku lho! Ku tunggu jawabanmu besok! Bye bye…. "

Law pun berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan Robin yang masih terpaku shock.

" Apa ini? " Batin Robin sembari memegang dadanya yang kini berdetak tidak karuan, dan tanpa sadar, wajah Robin berubah menjadi merah merona. Ia tersenyum tipis,

" Apa ini yang dibilang cinta? " Batin Robin malu

Tanpa disadari, ternyata Zoro menyaksikan kejadian saat itu dari balik pohon, ia tersenyum jahil.

" Huh! Ternyata wanita itu bisa juga jatuh cinta! Sungguh diluar dugaan! " Oceh Zoro berpangku tangan.

" Bilang saja kau cemburu pada Law! " Celetuk Perona dari belakang

" Ka…kau? "

Seketika wajah Zoro memerah,

" AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI WANITA ITU! " Teriak Zoro marah

" Aku tidak pernah bilang kau menyukainya! Ah..berarti kau menyukai Robin ya? " Goda Perona

Wajah Zoro semakin memerah,

" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK! "

" Hahahaa! Dasar pendekar bodoh! Jelas-jelas dia menyukainya! " Batin Perona menatap Zoro yang kalang kabut.

TBC


	2. Waiting Your Answer

" Oi Robin! "

Robin yang sedang membaca bukupun menoleh pada Zoro yang sedang menghampirinya.

" Ada apa, Zoro? " Tanya Robin sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, ya… senyuman yang mampu menggetarkan hati setiap lelaki yang melihatnya.

DEG DEG DEG

Detak jantung Zoro tidak karuan saat matanya dan mata Robin bertemu cukup dekat. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas dan mungkin sekarang sudah berwarna merah seperti kepiting rebus.

" Hello? "

Robin melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Zoro.

GREB

Tiba-tiba Zoro menahan tangan Robin.

" Zoro? " Ucap Robin shock

" Robin… k..kau.. apa kau akan menerimanya? " Tanya Zoro sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Dokter muda berjanggut itu… apa kau akan menerimanya? "

ZINGGGGGGGGGG

" K…Kau tahu dari mana kalau dia menyukaiku? " Tanya Robin kaget segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Zoro

" Aku mendengarnya! Aku mendengar obrolan kalian tadi malam! "

" Apa? Jadi sekarang kau sudah beralih profesi sebagai penguping! "

" Hei.. aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya! "

" Sudahlah! Kau mengaku saja! "

" Tidak! Aku hanya lewat kok! "

" Masa? "

" Iya! Aku sumpah demi hidung panjang Usopp! "

" Fufufu.. kau benar-benar lucu, Zoro! " Ucap Robin tersenyum geli

Zoro hanya menunduk malu.

" Hei! Jangan menggodaku terus dong! " Gerutu Zoro ngambek

" HAHAHAHA! Tapi kau benar-benar lucu tau! HAHAHAHAHA "

Robin tertawa cukup keras dan lepas. Zoro yang melihatnya ternganga lebar.

" _Bagaimana bisa dia tertawa seperti itu? Sungguh pemandangan yang langka_! " Batin Zoro sweatdrop

" Hahahaha… tapi aku benar-benar heran kenapa kau jadi mempedulikanku begini! Hahaha "

" KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU! "

ZINGGGGGGGGGGG

Seketika ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap. Robin terbelalak kaget dan menatap Zoro shock. Sedangkan Zoro balas menatap Robin dengan pandangan dalam.

" Kau bercanda, bukan? " Desis Robin

" Aku serius! Untuk hal ini, aku benar-benar serius! Jadi jawab sekarang! " Ucap Zoro kalem

" _Zoro_? " Batin Robin shock

BRAKKK

" CUKUP! " Teriak Law setelah membanting pintu

Robin dan Zoro menoleh ke pintu.

" Law? " Ucap Robin dan Zoro kaget

" Aku sudah mendengar semuanya! Roronoa Zoro… ternyata kau juga menyukainya ya! Huh! Apa Perona saja tidak cukup untukmu, hah? Dasar! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendapatkannya! " Ujar Law kalem

TING (Bunyi pedang)

" Jangan berkata bodoh, brengsek! Kalau mau bertarung, akan ku ladeni secara jantan! " Balas Zoro melempar pedangnya ke sembarang tempat. Law tersenyum sinis. Lalu, ia pun ikut membuang pedangnya. Kini ke-2 pria itu hanya bermodalkan tangan kosong.

" HIATTTTTTTTTTTT! " Teriak Law & Zoro berbarengan bersiap akan saling menyerang.

" SEIS FLEUR! "

Tiba-tiba munculah begitu banyak tangan tanpa badan dari lantai dan menahan kaki Zoro beserta Law. Alhasil, Belum sempat Zoro dan Law berkelahi, mereka sudah K.O duluan di lantai.

" Kuperingatkan.. Jangan membuang-buang stamina kalian! " Kata Robin dingin

Law dan Zoro saling pandang. Lalu, saling melempar deathglare satu sama lain. Robin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menepuk kening dan geleng-geleng.

" _Bukan berarti boleh berantem dengan Deathglare, bodoh_! " Batin Robin menatap dua cicungut di depannya itu.

TAKK

Robin menumbuhkan kembali tangannya dan membuat wajah Law serta Zoro menoleh ke arahnya paksa.

" Sebelumnya aku minta maaf! Tapi memang kalian harus mengetahuinya! " Robin memotong ucapannya. Sehingga membuat Law dan Zoro mati penasaran.

" Zoro… Aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu! Karena aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku! Tidak lebih dari itu! " Ucap Robin menyesal

" A…apa? " Tanya Zoro shock

" Sungguh maafkan aku! Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimamu! "

" Tapi kenapa? Apa karena si brengsek ini? " Tanya Zoro menunjuk Law

" Namaku Trafalgar Law,brengsek! " Sewot Law kesal

" Ya.. tapi bukan karena hal itu saja.. tapi… karena Perona juga menyukaimu! " Jawab Robin tertunduk

" Apa? Lantas apa hubungannya dengan dia? "

" Aku.. tidak bisa berpacaran dengan orang yang disukai oleh sahabatku sendiri! "

" Tapi aku tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya menyukaimu, Robin! "

" Tapi Aku hanya Menyukai Law! Aku hanya Mencintainya seorang! " Ujar Robin membuat Zoro & Law terbelalak kaget.

" Benarkah? " Tanya Zoro dengan hati tersait-sait. Sedangkan Law masih tercengang Unbelievable.

" Ya.. itu benar! Aku sungguh minta maaf Zoro! " Ucap Robin tertunduk

ZIINGGGGGG

Zoro menghela nafas berat, ia menghampiri Robin, lalu menepuk pundaknya. Robin pun mendongak dan menatap Zoro.

" Baiklah.. aku mengerti! Cinta tak harus memiliki, bukan?. Jadi aku akan merelakanmu untuknya! " Ucap Zoro berusaha tersenyum

" Zoro? " Desis Robin

" Oi Law! Jangan membuat gadisku menangis ya! Awas saja! " Ancam Zoro mengepalkan tinjunya ke depan Law

Law tersenyum,

" Aku mengerti! " Jawabnya pasti

Zoro tersenyum lagi,

" Baiklah! Sudah saatnya untuk kalian berdua! Aku pergi! " Ujar Zoro berlalu meninggalkan mereka ber-2.

ZINGGGGGGG

Setelah Zoro meninggalkan ruangan, suasana pun berubah menjadi canggung. Robin dan Law terdiam dan tertunduk cukup lama.

"….."

"…"

" Jadi… kau menerimaku? " Tanya Law melepas sunyi

" Menurutmu? "

Law tersenyum, dan tanpa blablabla ia pun memeluk Robin.

" Arigatou, pacarku tersayang! " Bisik Law di telinga Robin

Robin tersenyum, lalu iapun membalas pelukan Law.

.

**Di lain tempat, **

" Perona? Sedang apa kau di sini? " Tanya Zoro kaget melihat Perona yang sedang berdiri di anjungan Thousand Sunny.

" Zoro? Aku… aku ingin memberikan ini! " Ucap Perona malu-malu sembari menyodorkan sebuah syal rajutan kepada Zoro

" Ngek! Kenapa jelek gini? " Tanya Zoro menunjuk jahitan syal yang jarang

" Hei! Jangan meledekku! Aku sangat berusaha membuatnya tahu! "

" Syal ancur gini mau aku pa…. "

Ucapan Zoro langsung terputus saat ia menyadari jemari Perona yang penuh Handiplas.

" Jarimu…. "

" Akh.. bukan apa-apa kok! " Ujar Perona segera menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

Zoro tersenyum geli,

" Tapi… Terima kasih ya! " Ucap Zoro tersenyum ramah. Dan berhasil membuat mata Perona berbinar-binar menyaksikannya.

" _Zoro? Untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum begitu ramah kepadaku? GYAAA!_ " Batin Perona histeris

" Udah dulu ya! Bye~ " Ucap Zoro melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Perona.

" Bye~ " Sahut Perona tersenyum menatap punggung Zoro yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

**END**

**SUER FF TERGEJE DAN OOC BANGET!**

**TAPI TETEP DI REVIEW YA BROOOOOO/SISSSTAAA!**

**AWAS LHO!**


End file.
